Reborn
by Shirosaki345
Summary: Waking up as Bleach's most notorious villain with a specialized system in the world of dxd is not how I imagined being giving a second to go
1. Chapter 1

Looking around frantically but still finding nothing. But the voice spoke again this time at a more tolerable volume." My apologies Floating in an endless void of infinite never ending black void a glowing white figure could be seen. "So this is how it all ends huh"? Kind of depressing honestly. Speaking out loud to nothing or no one in particular. Born ill with a nasty virus that slowly ate away at the lungs nothing truly helped the pain. The real sad part about it all everyone simply left family barely came to visit. The only constant faces were the nurses and doctors who constantly fret about or giving small bits encouragement and the occasional books and other forms of entertainment they manage to sneak me. But none of that matters now as I've been Abandoned here in this void.

How long has it been days, months, years impossible to tell anymore. Which ways up which ways down completely disorienting

"Hello little one, can you hear me"

A whisper so quiet like the wings on a butterfly flapping. But to me it had the same volume of a midnight thunderstorm raging. Startled looking in all directions as wrong as is felt." I must be going mad if im hearing voices now how cruel"

"YOUR NOT HEARING THINGS YOU KNOW" this time the voice was louder like someone yelling directly into your ear wincing in pain. Making them ring like a bomb went off like in those military movies the nurses would smug... I mean accidently leave me alone in my room.

e for trying to find the right ...frequency is quite hard for such a place as this."

"Wwhay what huh eh oh" being the savvy conversationalist after who knows how long of being isolated

"Oh dear i suppose it's broken, now listen closely as i don't have much time to explain. You see this place is the void the space in-between realities a buffer zone if you will. Sadly you were sent here through no fault of your own but as a safety precaution to prevent a full on plague. You see your soul was infected with a nasty parasite that usually goes after gods and feeds off their divinity vicious thing. It infected you by pure accident and caused all sorts of trouble by eating what little divinity a human has resulted in low vitality and reduced life span. And the best way to "cure" you was to starve the parasite as it had already sucked your divinity dry by sending you here. And this acted as temporary quarantine to stop it from spreading by jumping from host to host even gods. Now you will be given a second chance along with a few perks as an apology for this series of unfortunate events. Including a specialized system and as we like to call it a donator. Goodbye and please live enough for two lives for you will be going to the world of high school dxd to enjoy Hermes picked this one especially for you."

Along with that bombardment of info along with small blue screen popping up reading "welcome user to the trainer system as the name implies the system will train you break any barriers or gaps in strength you may encounter." After that the screen disappeared, I need a drink was the only thought going through my mind..i can kind of understand how those night shift doctors felt now. Another screen came into view along with the sentence choose your donator from the chosen universe bleach universe .

Ichigo Kurosaki

Miyuri Kurosughi

Kenpachi Zaraki

Uryu Ishida

Yasutora Sado

Orihime inoue

Kisuke Uraharra

Yoruichi shihouin

Aizen sosuke

Looking through the list rereading who knows how many times, as these names would decide my "second life" as that voice put it. Finally with a shaking finger and name chosen

'Confirm'

Everything flashed whited and then the world was filled with sense life again

Eyes twitching a couple of times and finally they opened with wondering curiosity taking in the room with confusion .Standing up and glancing at the bed he was previously laying on then walked towards the window with bits of sun streaking through the blinds almost hypnotically, eyes widening at the sight and feeling of the warm rays of the sun caressing the skin "so I am really back, a second chance at life a new start." Eyes still wide in complete wonder. The reflection in the glass mirroring my own. Messy brown hair glasses soft features and an uncannily kind face. It was un mistakenly Sosuke Aizen's face stared back but surprisingly younger 17years being a rough estimate. So this is what they meant by choosing a donor, outwardly I'm like a younger teenager version of him before Aizen went rouge. Cant say I'm pleased about this I'd rather been reborn as me…wait I can't remember anything about myself my name, what was my name again. I can't even remember what my first initial is either its all just seems to be is a big blank that's right it suddenly clicked memories of being sick and slowly dying despite the care of the nurses and doctors. Grabbing my head and wincing in pain like a jackhammer was taken to my skull. Breathing long labored breaths the pain slowly went away along with any attempt to remember the past for the time being.

So let's get this straight I've been dropped into the world of highschool dxd in which power level is dependent on breast size. Right in the middle of the supernatural worlds equivalent of a cold war ready to start massacring each other at the drop of a hat. And the great hero of this story a perverted red dragon emperor with the sole goal of being the harem king. Along with his group of misfit devils a princess, cat loli, half blooded sadist, crossdressing vampire and an avenger wanna be and a nun. Grimacing at the sheer absurdity of this worlds plot and the mental stress that brings with it gave me another migraine.

Shaking me out of my thoughts is the sound of the door bell ringing throughout the house multiple times like someone repeatedly hitting the button. With a twitch of my eyebrow I made way down the stairs passing through the living room swiftly and making my way to the front. Opening the door calmly but with a visible sense of annoyance. "Finally took you long enough what in the world took you so long" came the rather high pitched voice of a child girlish in nature. Looking down at the midget, no child is a more appropriate description. Small maybe, 12 or 13 to small for her supposed age small nose round face. Blonde hair ,blue eyes and thin lips wearing. Wearing a white shirt and black skirt with high knee socks. Giving of a relatively haughty expression ruining any semblance of that cute kid image che could have. Then came a more mature voice in a chastising tone along with a hand softly hitting the top of the child's head making a small ouch ring out." Don't be rude Yuzu behave yourself in front of our new neighbor, your going to give them a bad impression of us.`` Looking up what came into view is what some would consider to be black haired beauty dressed in worn black shirt and tight blue pants but that emphasized the rather admirable curves that could make women jealous. "I'm sorry about that she can be so rude at times please take no offense". Looking between the both of them along with a bit of apprehension as this is my first time interacting with another person after being isolated who knows how long along with it being so suddenly." It's quite alright I don't mind only a child's babbling" along with a Aizen's signature smile kind of scary how quickly I was able to adapt kind of like an actor getting into a role. Sighing in relief along with a hand on her generous chest" my names Ayame Yamamoto and this here is my little Yuzu Came to welcome the new neighbor,go on Yuzu introduce yourself". "Tsk names Yuzu 12 years old " along with a pout and the occasional mutter of stupid sister." Earning a glare from her older sister and another soft hit to the head earning some tears in the younger siblings a small chuckle from me and the older sibling blushing slightly in embarrassment at the awkwardness of the to break the ice I gave my own introduction"my name is Sosuke Aizen pleasure to meet the both of you." What followed was a rather pleasant conversation between the ayame and myself along with yuzu rather volatile attitude. But soon we said our goodbyes along with Yuzu blowing a raspberry when her sister wasn't looking as they walked away.

So this is my new life huh think i can used to this .


	2. Chapter 2 Red

I would like to think my conversational skills didn't fail me sighing in relief and sitting on one of the couches in the living room. But still that was rather strange how not once did I mess up and how quickly I could fit in and how quickly I was able to do it. My only hope is that I don't lose myself in whatever this is and become a carbon copy of him.

Breaking me out of my thoughts was the appearance of a small blue screen with words reading Welcome to your new life. We do hope everything here is to your liking and you enjoy your current living conditions took a bit of effort to fit you in this world without breaking anything. As your see now are you are cemented in this world as a regular human being with no supernatural qualities being shown. Along with a few quality of life insurances in and around your house for protection and future training when the time comes. Now in order to begin your ascension from a normal human you must become a Shinigami and train from the beginning. Or you can simply live as a human disclaimer life span will be short due to supernatural accident.

That…doesn't sound too bad sure i'm not captain level right off the bat but with Aizens level of talent and comprehension ability I should be fine. And being a normal human here in this world where stray devils that could kill you with breast base acid weaponry the choice is obvious. But how I don't even know where to begin I may have the talent but not the info to do anything with it.

Along with those thoughts another window popped up please follow the marker to the training grounds to begin. Then small black butterfly came fluttering out behind a corner did a few circles as if waiting for me to approach I'm guessing that's my marker. Walking towards the butterfly it begin to move again this time back behind the corner and hovering of a door lazily. The door leads down to a cement floor covered basement and relatively barren. Looking towards my little marker it seems to be hovering in a dark corner on the other side of the room. Approaching it an old style elevator came into view along with a small metal gate and a lever inside.

Stepping into the elevator along with the butterfly hovering over my shoulder I pulled the lever down. It felt like being on a rollercoaster but with no safety precautions taken to stop you from flying out. Reaching the ground floor with only some mild nausea and weak legs I took in my surroundings and I was awestruck. Near endless blue sky and white clouds dotted across and rocky and desert terrain what looked like a rather large structure off in the distance it felt surreal that something like this could be under a house. But I couldn't stay in awe much longer much longer as the blue window popped up with a small victory tune.

Begin training

Yes. No

The answer being obvious to anyone with some common sense I put my answer almost as soon as it came up. A glowing blue light a couple feet away from me started to get bigger and more intense until it was the size of a person. What came out was a strict middle aged man dressed in a black shihakusho typical to what you see the grunts of the show wearing. Looking towards me with a scowl obviously not in the best of moods."hmph so you're the new cadet you look no stronger than a run of the mill human man i've got my work cut out for me here". Eyeing me like an interesting specimen or odd curiosity earning a Small twitch of my eyebrow.

Circling around me like a wolf does its prey he started looking me over and nodding to himself and muttering.

"Good there's hope for you alright time introductions my name is mori but to you its instructor Mori or sensei" giving me a rather hard look. Giving a small smile and bowing my head in faux respect" I understand Instructor Mori". Nodding to him with a pleased expression

"Alright kid what's the main deciding factor of a fight between supernatural entities". With no hesitation, I answered " it's based off of spirit energy whoever has more and better control would be the winner". Giving of a rather surprised expression he continued "Good so you know some of the basic theory excellent, now people are born with specific amount of spirit energy but they can expand it through training or meditation ".

Along with a brief pause making sure I got all of that, Getting a small nod from me he continued "and seeing as you have no control or access to your spirit energy we are going to unlock it through a special form of mediation called Sei Hasu.

Sitting down in said pose he motioned for me to mimic him and seeing as my imitation was satisfactory." Good now close your eyes and feel deep inside yourself for and remember you can't let yourself get distracted otherwise you'd have to start over from the beginning and remember the color of a soul reapers ribbon".

Instructor Mori droned on about more details about this pose including where it came from but his slowly faded until it simply disappeared completely. Foggy is the best way to describe my inner world and quite scarily so. The only thing here besides are white ribbons coming out of the fog waving in the non existent wind. I'm not sure how long I've been in here time was weird here felt as if it would slow down and speed up without warning.

I'm a damn fool how could I forget something so obvious a soul reapers ribbon is red I need to it.

Almost as if on queue a dark red ribbon lazily swaying in the air stark contrast compared to the white background. Running towards and grabbing hold of it I pulled with all my strength and felt something tear in responses. Like a damn letting the flood waters out I felt power course throughout my entire being.

Looking on in sheer awe and fear at the amount of spiritual pressure being unleashed from a simple training exorcise. And the scary thing about it, it kept rising without any signs of slowing at all the ground around him was beginning to crack and small rocks were already beginning to levitate. And a white outline appeared on the young reaper cadet. The pressure was making it hard to breathe, much less move a muscle.

Slowly he watched the young reaper to be open his eyes and stand up but the pressure seems to have vanished without a trace . Dropping to one knee and breathing large deep breaths along with wiping the cold sweat that formed on his brow. With his eye still on his student who fell to his knees and lost consciousness. " damn he's out like a light can't say I blame him, that much spirit energy being released at once probably taxed his body to the limit of he could endure.

Back in the foggy landscape a dark silhouette could be seen followed by the sound of a woman's giggling.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up the first thing that hit me was the pain it felt like every bone in my body was creaking on the verge of snapping in my eyes I saw instructor Mori standing over me hands glowing green on my chest.

Looking down at me he released a sigh of relief and said " good Lord kid you're finally awake gave me scare" helping me sit up and rubbing my head wincing at the pain "what in the world happened to me".

His face forming into a frown looking at me breathing a sigh he lowers his hand and dismiss the green glow" it seems the exercise to release your spirit energy worked a little too well, I didn't expect you to have the levels of spirit energy you do. Nearly tore your body a part I managed to heal the worst of it but your still gonna be sore".

With my throat going dry at how dangerous my previous situation was he continued to say " there's good and bad news, good news you have monstrous levels of spirit energy and latent talent, Bad news is that your at risk of your own spirit energy ripping you apart". Feeling my heart skip a beat but my face staying in its passive smile and a do go on face.

Helping me to my feet, it didn't take long to notice the casual clothes I had been wearing were gone. Now garbed in a standard shihakusho and sandals like most shinigami wear along with two swords strapped to each side. One being rather unassuming in appearance but those who know about it would say appearances can be deceiving. Fingering the handle at my side and whispering in pleasant shock _Kyoka suigetsu?! _

Drawing and holding it in my hand, the sword sent a pleasant shiver down my spine full of indescribable happiness. Gently holding the sword and looking at it like a mother does a newborn child full of love and warmth. Along with a pleasant cooling sensation that ran up my arm in return as if responding to my emotion.

Reluctantly sheathing the blade back to my side and turning to the other sword with a beautiful blue hilt. The first thing that stood out was the length of the sword shorter by half and more ornate. Drawing the sword my attention was immediately drawn to the blade shimmering like polished silver. Beautiful no mesmerizing is a more accurate description of my first thoughts on the sword before sheathing the blade.

Clearing his throat with a cough and gaining my attention giving an annoyed expression before continuing " alright kid the best way to learn control is kido as it need precision it's a good way to learn how to manipulate your spirit energy effectively and efficiently".

He began to tell me the basics of kido or demon arts and each spell has a ranking 1 to 99 and along with a chant. Kido is separated into different branches including destruction, spells, barriers and sealing. Bakudo the way of binding or hado the way of destruction being the most common the way kido works is by gathering Spirit energy into specific parts of your body, mainly the hands and holding it there the more you can hold the stronger the spell and the correct chant cand even more power.

Instructor Moro decided the safest branch to learn defensive spells as the chance of it backfiring on the user are miniscule at best. It was entertaining to watch my instructors face go from a frown to a devious smile after Id have managed to gain a semblance of control and managed to cast basic bakudo spells.

He started to teach me hado spells as the risk of me blowing myself up reduce dramatically after learning some control along with a basic flash step and how to integrate that with zanjutsu.

.

After an unknown amount of time instructor Mori was clapping his hands together grabbing my attention he spoke like a dutiful teacher " alright kid that's enough for today though I am surprised most Academy students would be heaving from exhaustion if they were throwing spells around like you were for the past 16 hours we will restart training tomorrow".

Now that he mentions it my arms feel numb and legs heavy with a faint stinging sensation…. was I really so engrossed I lost myself training? Instructor Mori vanished in a flash of bright blue light and I was left alone to digest what I had learned. But not long after a blue screen popped up along with congratulatory music.

_"__Congratulations on completing and passing your first training session with flying colors"_

_Kido [Trainee]_

_Zanjutsu [Trainee]_

_Flash step [ Trainee]_

Closing the screen with a thought and making my way out of the training ground with a limp and an elevator ride later,the days training was washed away by a hot shower. And a quick power nap later mostly recovered at an almost inhuman speed though a dull throb was still there.

You know I'm not sure what I was expecting being reborn in DXD. Their I stood outside my house staring at the sky with a dull expression lips frowned downwards cursing my luck. The sky shifting from blue to green but the main color being a deep red with. So turns out i'm not even on earth or rather the same dimension as earth to be precise i'm in hell. What really gave it away were the guards flying with bat like wings in old style armor and variety of weapons..

Walking down the street and past the occasional guard who gave out weary glances and weapons ready to draw should the need arise. It didn't take long until I figured out it seems my house is in a gated community as i had left said community by stepping past an open gate with two guards standing each side both with dents and cracks in their armor.

The first thing that stood out, the smell of smoke and falling ash from the sky. Buildings reduced to rubble and blood leaking through the cracks on what used to be a street. Small fires raging through the area throwing more smoke and ash into the air. It's sickening such widespread destruction and chaos.

Breaking me out of my horrified state the sound of a man wailing out in pure grief and despair holding a small body eyes glazed over. It's a mystery how I managed to make it back through the gate.

Dropping to my knees breathing hard and dry heaving from what I seen. Feeling a hand on my shoulder gripping it in a comforting way. Looking up one of the guards at the gate had come to me." Horrid out their ain't it thankfully the barrier in this area held." Gaining a far off look in his eyes clenching his teeth he spoke in a seething voice " those bastards from the old Mao faction they raised a good portion of the city raped and murdered any they came across. Luckily lady serafall managed to route them otherwise this city would be a smouldering ruin."

W..what. That can't be dxd is suppose to a battle harem turn your brain of anime.

**Author: So I haven't seen any fanfics of dxd set in the civil war time period and wanted to try something new hopefully whoever reads this thinks the same thing. **

**And honestly it just feels right for the character to try and survive through to current timeframe of DXD. and no the MC is not a devil he is a shinigami **

**Any questions just put them in the comments and ill answer on the next chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

It's been around two weeks and that scene still send shivers down my spine. Haunting me even in my dreams it keeps replaying over and over. And I haven't left the house sense holding myself up in the training ground desperately training. Pushing myself to the limit under Instructor Mori's guidance. Even so it's not enough everytime my mind wanders i see myself dead laying their killed by some demon or beast. I'm just not strong enough to protect myself it disgusts me.

"Look kid i get it but you can't keep pushing yourself at this rate your gonna kill yourself "voiced laced with worry different than his usual dismissive tone.

"I know Instructor Mori but I can't stay the way i am"Gone was the gentle smile replaced with an unreadable mask eyes half hands singed and clothes torn from kido mishaps. Hands pointed towards an area filled with craters and scattered rocks."Hado Number #31 Shakkaho!!" what followed was a red orb and forming then flying destroying a boulder off in the distance In a large explosion.

Watching his student pushing himself from a top a large boulder sitting cross legged with a frown he muttering out. "I had hoped to save this for when he was ready, removing a small pill white in color but at this rate… I've got no . Flash stepping behind his student and grabbing him by the scruff of his neck tossing him a few feet." Alright brat I've had enough of this pity party your throwing yourself" grabbing the white tablet earning a surprised gasp and eyes widening in surpride"that isn't that hollow bait you can't possible be mean to use it here"?!

Giving a forced grin" So you understand what i intended to do" good that saves me the pain of an explanation before breaking it watching dissolve and glitter in the air. "Survive Cadet Aizen grow stronger and never let your fear control you."

Run that was the only thoughts going through his mind get far away from here as quickly as possible. But an orange box formed trapping him and a good portion of the training ground inside. Glancing towards instructor mori who simply waved at him from outside the barrier growling out in hate" Instructor what is meaning of this".

"You forced my hand I can't as a teacher let you continue to move forward the way you are now. If you do the moment you get into a real fight you'll freeze resulting in you getting killed. I decided to use a relatively weak bait and that barrier is to keep you and the hollow confined".

Cutting him off is the sound of space ripping in two showing a black void. Followed by a horrified whisper "Garganta" crawling out of it a creature with a massive hole in its chest. Easily seven feet stall arms longer touching the ground and hand like boney claws. With an emaciated figure ribs jutting out. White mask adjourned on its face and beady yellow eyes,drool leaking out of its mouth. Its very presence made the air foul and the spiritual pressure leaking from it is dark.

Mouth open and tongue out tasting the air much like a snake but more grotesque. It turned its head straight towards me letting a ghastly scream. The killing intent and hunger in those eyes promised a messy end. Terror is the only thing you can feel watching something so inhuman running at you.

As if by instinct or shear dumb luck calling out "Bakudo Number 39 Enkosen"!! Creating a small round orange shield shattering as it absorbs the impact. But sent me skidding backwards leaving a trail. Drawing kyoka Suigetsu and barely blocking a slash from the bone claw sending out sparks from the impact. Bringing up a hand ,palm aimed at it's head" hado Number 31 shakkaho". Aim on point the red ball hit the hollow right in the face exploding grabbing its face in pain.

Flash stepping behind the hollow slightly above its head trying to decapitate it with an over head swing. Turning around faster than expected it slashing out at my stomach. Barely being able to pull away resulting in a large gash. Looking at the blood soaking my shihakusho and running down my legs and dripping to the ground in a small puddle. Might be the adrenalin but the pain hasn't hit yet only a sense of numbness.

I can't tell behind the hollows mask but I swear it's sneering at me irksome beast. Watching as its tongue going lapping the blood from its claws feeling disgust and a rush of anger at the sight. Taking advantage of its distraction rushing towards it only to be blocked showering the both of us in sparks. Finally managing to to cut into the bastards side blood spilling out .Getting another blow to the stomach sending me flying into a nearby mountain. Having the air knock out my lungs and vision going fuzzy.

Bleeding,bruised and beaten all of my efforts only earned a minor wound on the hollows side. Flashing out of my little crater in the mountain towards the beast groaning from the effort. Blade swinging for its midsection hoping to bisect him in to. Only for a white hand to reach out towards the blade.

"I..impossible he caught it" feeling it sink into the flesh of its hand anchoring it there . Then the feeling an iron grip and claws digging into the left shoulder holding me in place. Mouth wide and drool stringing it bit down on the other shoulder flesh tearing blood splashing like. This can't be how it all ends eaten by what quints to a wild animal no better tuen cannon fodder.

Time seemed to have stopped the world losing most of its color.

A mature yet feminine voice rang out full of anger echoing "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOL ...Why are you holding back letting this animal hurt you."

Replying back with a bit more venom than anticipated at the voice. " what do you mean holding back i'm fighting tooth and nail just trying to stay alive! You think I want to get eaten alive by this thing."

Sounding almost sad " your blinded by your fear and insecurity It's holding you back why do you think that teacher of yours did thisY must let go of all your doubts and fears. Move forward without hesitation laugh in the face of death.

The world came back to life and time resumed moving ever forward. And with those words something snapped like a switch had been flipped.

There were no explosions or flashing lights but the atmosphere inside the barrier changed.Like an invisible pressure pushing down on all who neared it." So tell me how long do you plan on biting my shoulder" rang out impassively . As if guided by some higher intelligence in its animalistic mind or instinct telling it to move. The hollow letting go of its prey in a desperate retreat leaped backwards.

In burst of speed appearing behind the hollow as it landed " your quite slow now aren't you" all most mockingly in tone. But before it could react a swing of my sword sent the hollows head tumbling to the ground.Dropping to the ground like a puppet that had its strings cut.

Looking down at sword resting in my hand "thank you" followed by soft laughter. Speaking in a reprimanding voice " don't doubt yourself any longer"

Gently patting the hilt " I will with your help kyoka suigetsu" what followed that was a hm in approval.

The moment was ruined by the other sword vibrating rattling in its sheath. Drawing it the feeling of excitement immediately came to mind like child and candy. As if being tugged it pointed towards the slowly dissipating hollow glowing lightly it started to suck the the corpse in, absorbed by the blade. Once done with that it seemingly went quite the light fading.

Huh that's odd

Author: so I'm not very good with fight scenes and I doubt i ever will. And this is the last as i would call it character chapters before he goes full Aizen.


	5. Reborn ch5

Looking at his young student… no his comrade in arms Aizen gained that right after slaying the hollow. Even injured and bleeding he doesn't stop improving sitting in an old soul reaper meditation form called jinzen. Allowing one to interact with your inner world and zanpakuto by placing their weapon on their lap and take a meditation-like pose and then continue to force their mind to become one with their Zanpakuto. Watching as the spirit energy rose and fall. "Hmm so his zanpakuto started training him already impressive he hasn't even recovered completely" speaking out to no one in particular.

Back inside the mind of Aizen a battle is raging. In the skies

Doding strike from the front only to be be stab from behind " Your getting better my master especially with my shikai's ability". Watching as the illusion turned into feathers white feathers lazily drifting in the wind " That's high praise coming from you Kyoka suigetsu " looking towards his zanpakuto a woman bearing almost regal grace like that of a queen with white hair swaying softly and a beautiful blue kimono that didn't hide her curves."But you still have a long way to go to true mastery".

Eyes widening at the feeling of a sword point softly resting on his back before as the woman in front of him disappeared. Shuddering at the feeling of her warm breath next to his ear"remember master well i can control all five senses you have to make the illusion. Such as the breeze through one's hair or the smell of flowers if to many factors are wrong the hypnosis will break".

Taking the information in silently and regarding his sword spirit from the corner of his eye she wrapped her arms around his waist holding him with such care and love hsword going who knows where. Before hopping back she continued to speak" Its time for you to go the mental stress from being in here to long will affect you.

Time here is faster then it is out there besides our sparring seems to have destroyed my home". Looking around you could see the remains of a gazebo situated in the middle of a lake with wooden walkways connected to it running in different directions. Earning a twitch of his brow she was the one who caused him to crash into it.

And with that, everything faded to black along with the return of the dull pain his body is currently experiencing. Eyes opening and taking in the sight of the training ground and instructor Mori doing his own "meditating" followed by a snore and drool. And then disappeared is blue glow.

Stretching his body hearing the pops and cracks from the result of sitting for so long. The interesting thing is the moment he really started to embrace his true strength came with a few benefits including tougher body and increased healing factor. The wounds he suffered after only half a day where already closed and scabbing and with in a day not even a scar would remain.

Making his way out of the training ground and up the elevator. For a bath and a change of clothes odd thing is there's a full closet of outfits all of which Aizen has worn and spares. After changing finally decided it was time to explore his surroundings.

With a small sigh he stepped outside looking to sky a mix of colors but predominantly red. Thinking to himself the air here is so charged can't believe I missed it beforehand. Kyoka chimed in of course it is if going of what you know these devils. You don't just throw power around like they do without consequence Getting a small hmn in response.

Being able to take a proper walk around my neighborhood it seems to be an area for the rich or at least middle class streets are clean and regularly patrolled. Finding an exit to the wider city didn't take to long a large gate with two guards these ones far younger in age teenagers at best then the last two .

The first thing that came to mind as I stepped through the gate. Everything seems to be in a state of disrepair crumbling in on itself. Filth lined the streets and smell being almost unbearable. Not to mention the amount of homeless begging for scraps from those passing by who didn't look much better. Or those selling themselves for some "fun" in some seedy alleyways. Or screams and cries for help from another alley that I'd pass by.

Apparently i have quite a few eyes following me not surprising as I stick ou pretty badly. It's not the clothing or swords, no it's that there's not a speck of dirt on me. To the local denizens i'm probably some rich minor noble or merchant that wandered off the beaten path. For now it seems their content on shadowing me and killing each other for the time being. One thing that really stood out besides the filth and general poverty of the city.

It didn't take long to reach what seems to be a town square. With large tanned tent sent up and a line of devils leading to the entrance. Walking towards the back of the line a teenager no older than 15 with a small to gain his attention" whats the line for".

It was quite comical watching as he went through a variety of facial expressions and colors. But finally straightening his back" W..well milord the militia is recruiting able bodied citizens to reclaim the raised parts of the city. And to hunt any stragglers or looters down. If you do well lady serafall may even give the honor of recruiting you into her army". Looking at the young devil who had stars in his eye obviously star struck at the name.

"Oh do tell why are you joining the militia forces" bringing the young recruit to be out of his idolization of the Mao to be. Gaining a down cast look he answered" well milord its either you die slowly from starvation or on the battlefield" giving a bitter smile he continued" if only my demonic power wasn't so miniscule I'd be kept in support. What about you milrod thinking of joining the militia".

"Perhaps" and with that the conversation went on mostly getting information and small details that may play a part in the future. Then my little unknowing info sprouts turn enter the tent. Leaving me to my thoughts and how to plan my next move.

I see so the territory I'm in is apart of the sitri clan a small city located on the border. Which mean this just behind the frontline. A good part of the city was hit by bombardment magic by the old Mao supporters led by Katerea leviathan. And it seems a young serafall and her families best generals and house guards managed to route Katerea. But are currently in a pitched battle some 15 kilometers away. That's practically knife fighting distance.

But if i join the militia it will let me move around relatively safely and easily. Along with the bonus of gaining some more combat experience. And if I can get to a higher position that has its own benefits.

As it is now they won't care where their recruits come from. Hell i saw a couple of species that are certainly not devils. Me not being a devil won't matter all that much they are starved for more bodies.

My mind made up and plans set for the future i know my choice. It reminds me of a quote the original Aizen once said fear is necessary for evolution. The fear that one could be destroyed at any moment


End file.
